


A One Week Trial

by RoxySmith



Series: Cabins & Wombats [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase being referred to as Wombat and Aussie, House in a lab coat, How Chase got his job, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, two years before episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on how Chase got his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One Week Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn't plan on posting anything on Ao3, but then I started writing small fics as a treat for my lovely friend, Makingitwork (you should go and check out her works, she inspired almost all my fics) and now I decided to post some of them. Feel free to point out any mistakes you find while reading, I won't bite you or anything. I want to improve my English as much as I can and the best way is if I know what I'm doing wrong.

House was giving Cuddy a stiff and a bit irritated gaze as the female doctor entered the diagnostician room, with a confident look on her face. It suited her quite well, but he couldn't take pleasure in it, her being in such a happy mood could only mean annoying work for him. He was ready for everything she would throw at him, so far he had managed to doge every bullet she had aimed at his direction. But how mentally prepared he was for whatever she would throw at him, he wasn't even near ready for this. The morose Doctor could only stare at the blond angelic creature with the deepest sky blue eyes he had ever seen. His skin was perfectly sun kissed, and his lips looked so damn soft and kissable. His cloth though, was a whole different story. His shirt was a shade of the most horrendous salmon pink color he had the misfortune to ever see, the purple tie didn't really help. The only thing looking at least a little fashion forward was his light low waist pants, perfectly tailored for his ass. Now when he thought about it the cloth looked tailored too him. It meant money, but he still didn't look too spoiled. Overall it was a really gorgeous sight, the angelic boy was the perfect piece of eye candy he had seen in a while and a good puzzle, which really only was a plus. 

He snapped back to reality when he heard a well recognizable sound of his avatar falling off a platform and dying. He was greeted by the dreadful 'GAME OVER' written in big red humiliating letters on the screen in his hand. He had forgotten about his game as he had seen the magnificent creature. Creature. That was the only way he could describe the young man in front of him. He was far too beautiful to be human. 

"This is Doctor Robert Chase, his father called me and asked me to hire him and since you have to find a fellow, even if your dead line was last week, you're going to hire him. Keep in mind that his father is Rowan Chase. What do you think, could it be a diagnostician out of this?" House couldn't believe what his gritty boss was saying. He snorted to show his disapproval but it was a clear order, and he didn't like it. He knew he just could fire the young man after he had hired him, but the fact that Cuddy had pulled rank over him was bugging him. He would get her back, he swore an oath on it. 

"What do you possible want me to do with a little boy, if it doesn't involve... Oh... my... God! Shame on you, I'm not a Catholic priest" Yes, the younger doctor looked young. A little too young for his own safety. And the worst part, the blond looked even younger when he frowned on his comment, like he wanted to say something but didn't do it because House was the higher authority. If he had seen Chase at another time, he had taken for granted that he was still in collage, not a fully educated doctor. Well, at least so educated a medical school and residency at a mediocre hospital could offer. He could make this young boy better, maybe even a mini House, a House 2.0, a cabin for crying out loud. The thought of actually forge a sword interested him, but of course he didn't show it.

"Well his all yours now, you better get used to it. I'll have the folder about him sent to your desk as soon as possible" Cuddy said as he turned away to leave the new partners to get them to know each other better. She could only hope that House would swallow his huge ego and hire the young doctor. He was talented, specialty in cardiologic and apparently a good intensivist. He would be a great asset for the hospital.

Chase hadn't said a word when Cuddy was in the room, he was just standing there studying his new boss with a curious eyes. But he didn't seem shy. No, his eyes glowed in confident. Normally House didn't like them too confident, but something seemed different with Chase, He could also see an eager to please in the younger man’s eyes. This young man would kiss his ass, he was sure of it. So he put his new employee too the test, like he was testing a new bike. It had only been a day, and he was already forcing Chase to do his clinic hours. Expect, it wasn't really forcing. He seemed eager, no pleased, to do it for him. The boy was really interesting, and it only made him eager to see exact how much the little wombat could take. He would give Chase just one week. Then, he would fire him.

House learnt much about his employee during the week he kept him, more than he would ever admit to anyone. Chase loved crosswords. His favorite hobby when House didn't push him to work overtime, was just do crosswords. House usually found him at the diagnostic table, sucking on his pen as he tried to figure out the next word. Chase was using his seat, like he always was doing ever since the first day, but House hadn’t said a word about it. He let Chase be, the wombat seemed so pleased with his new burrow. He clearly had an oral fixation, something he could keep in mind for later when he needed something to rant about. When he thought about it, wasn't it a character traits that wombats liked nibbling at things. Maybe He would even nip on him if he ever got the chance to.

House was giving him a lot extra work as the week soon was over and it was time for him to say goodbye to his little pet. It was to make it easier for the little Aussie, it wouldn't hurt so much when he fired him if they didn't spend so much time with each other. He was hoping all the work would make Chase hate him, it was easier that way for him too. Not that he cared, but Wilson could be annoying sometimes. He was giving the doctor a ridiculous amount of clinic hours despite that they already had a case. He even send him to the ICU or the ER when the poor guy should had stopped for the day, not letting him go home and rest for the last two days.

They managed to crack the case, and Chase did well, better than expected, but the fun was over now. It had gone a week now and he needed to get rid of his little pet Aussie and claim back his chair. House had a bitter look on his face as he entered the diagnostic room ready to fire the blond man. He stopped and starred in disbelief at what he was seeing. Chase was sleeping in HIS chair, using the newspaper as a pillow and hugging his red and grey ball that no one was allowed to touch except for himself. He was watching the cute scene closely for a while before he snorted. He took off his white lab coat which he only wore to prove a point to Wilson, he hated the thing it inched, and laid it over the sleeping form as a blanket. It was time for Chase to get his own lab coat anyway and he wasn't going to want it back. He could let Chase use his chair as his burrow for one case more, then, he would fire him.


End file.
